


Beg For It

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Breeding Kink, Chained up, Clawing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Knotting, OC, Praise, Rough Sex, Sans is the captor, Steph was captured, Whipping, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: A request for my girlfriend.Papyrus defeats Steph, and in order to convince Papyrus to let her go, Sans cuts a deal with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steot/gifts).



The snow crunched underneath Steph as she fell, her body weak, scratched, cut, and bleeding. Her Soul trembled in front of her chest, pulsing in time with her panting breath, cracking from various points due to the damage that had been dealt to it throughout the fight. She hissed as a booted foot pressed against her spine, pushing down a bit roughly, forcing her down further into the freezing snow. “You fought well, human,” a voice mused above her. “But unfortunately for you, you were pitted against me, the terrible Papyrus! There was no chance that you were going to last for long against me. But don’t worry, I’m not going to kill you. There would be no point. After all, I have to deliver you to Undyne alive if I want to have recognition for capturing you.”

The pressure was lifted from Steph’s back. For a moment, she thought about trying to run for it, but the rational part of her brain told her that it wouldn’t be a good idea. She was too weak to run. Not to mention that Papyrus would be able to catch her with no problem as she was. That didn’t stop her from trying to struggle, though, whenever he picked her up. As he carried her, she beat at every part of him that she was able to reach, silently making a point that if she was going to go down, it would _not_ be without a fight.

Opening the garage, Papyrus carried the human inside, closing the door behind him with his foot. He then opened the cell that he had made inside of the garage, placing her inside on the mattress that was there. “Sans will be here shortly to watch over you while I go to speak with Undyne,” he informed her. He made sure that she wasn’t going to bolt for the door before turning and leaving the cell, closing and locking the door behind himself before leaving the garage altogether.

Steph pulled her knees to her chest, frowning deeply to herself. This was not good, and she knew it. How she had managed to make it through the Underground as far as she did, she didn’t know, but she knew that now, there was a slim chance that she was going to get out. Well, even more slim chance, anyways.

She heard the door to the garage open and shrank some, narrowing her chocolate brown eyes into the form of a glare. When she saw Sans through the bars of her cell, she began to glare daggers at him. His usual grin didn’t seem to waver, though. She watched as he pulled out something wrapped in tin foil from his pocket, weaving his arm through the bars, as though offering it to her. She didn’t move.

“It’s just a hotdog, kiddo,” he told her, amused yet intrigued at her lack of trust. Though, he supposed that it was hard to trust someone after hearing that they were going to be your warden for a bit. “It’ll heal you right up. Trust me.” He watched as she looked at it hesitantly before reluctantly taking it from him. As she ate it, her HP did, indeed, begin to go up, little by little. Relaxing, she looked up at him.

“Why can’t I just go home…?” Steph asked weakly, frowning deeply.

“We need your Soul to break down the barrier,” Sans explained to her. She was going to figure it out one way or another. May as well tell her the truth now. “We already have the other six… You’re the last one we need. But… I think I can convince Boss to let you go if _you_ can convince _me_ that you deserve to live.”

Shocked, Steph stared at him for a moment. Once it sank in, she scowled, growling. He didn’t think she deserved to live? She was a person, a living being, just like him! Who was he to put value on her life? “What the Hell is that supposed to mean?” she demanded to know.

Sans smirked, a red bulge beginning to form in the crotch of his shorts. “I think this should be more than enough of a hint, don’t you think?”

A blush dusted across Steph’s cheek then before she began to growl louder, pissed. “Fine,” she spat. She just wanted to go home, and if this was her only option, she would take it. She had friends and family waiting for her, and she was sure that they were worried about her. She didn’t want to worry anyone anymore than she had to… Crawling over to him, she pulled his shorts down, revealing his pierced sex, glowing and red.

Kissing the tip, she began to lick his shaft, stroking him up and down with her hand. As she started to take him into her mouth, she was very careful about not getting their piercings tangled together. Slowly but surely, with every eventual bob of her head, she began to take him further and further into her mouth, looking up at him with expectant orange brown eyes. A moan rumbled through her throat as he tangled his phalanges through her blue hair, tugging at it roughly.

After a moment, Sans pulled her off of his shaft, panting though grinning like a maniac. “You have one talented little mouth,” he growled lustfully, “but I don’t want to blow my load just yet.” He let go of her hair and licked his teeth. “Go over to the wall.” Not wanting to disappoint, Steph obeyed, crawling over to the wall, but Sans was not far behind, grabbing her wrists roughly. His action had drawn from her a cry of alarm. He didn’t pay her much mind, beginning to chain her up.

Sans ripped off her black t-shirt, then, kissing her now exposed back with his teeth. Nibbling at it, he sighed softly through his nasal cavity. She was so soft and squishy and oh-so-warm. Pulling away, he stood. He then went over to a box that was in the room, grabbing from it a whip. “I think I’m going to whip you bloody,” he mused. “But if you beg me to stop, I will.” He may have been sadistic, but he knew how bad it hurt to get whipped bare back thanks to Papyrus.

Growling, Stephanie glared back at him. “Do your _worst_ ,” she hissed challengingly.

The skeleton chuckled. “I like you,” he told her. He then lifted the whip before bringing it down along her back, a crack sounding loudly in the air from where it had met her flesh. With every lashing, there was blood and welts, and he had her count each and every single one. After fifteen, though, she began to whimper, almost breaking down. Sans figured it was enough. He didn’t want to degrade her too much. He could tell that she was experiencing dizziness, and he could hear her panting from where he stood. Dropping the whip, he went back to her, kissing her back once more.

“Mm… Your blood tastes so good,” he whispered huskily, lapping at her wounds. Reaching around her front, he began to fondle her breasts, pinching her nipples and kneading the tender mounds of flesh. After a few minutes, he began to trail his phalanges up higher, drawing a whimper of need from the human woman. He then dug in the tips, quickly clawing downwards along her breasts, stopping just above her nipples. She cried out and moaned happily, arching her back in delight.

“F-fuuuuuck~!!” Steph gasped out, feeling the blood trickle down along her chest.

“Do you really like what I’m doing to you~?” purred Sans right in her ear. “You dirty little slut…” As he began to fondle her breast with one hand, his other reached down and slipped under the hem of her shorts, then her panties. He slipped his cold fingers between her folds, letting loose a low, husky chuckle when he found that she had been dripping wet for him. “You slut, you _are_ enjoying this.” He then pulled his hand out of her shorts, eliciting a whine from her. He spanked her ass before grabbing it roughly and kneading it. Nipping lightly at her ear, he whispered, “If you want my fat cock in your tight little pussy, you have to _beg_.”

Whimpering, Steph pressed herself back against him, grinding her ass along his erection. “P-please, take me…” she begged softly. “I’m a cock hungry whore for you… I want your cock buried deep inside of me~. Please~!”

Groaning, Sans swore silently to himself that if she kept it up, he was going to orgasm right there on the spot. Pulling her shorts down, he tore a hole in her panties. He then slipped his fingers inside of her a bit impatiently, spreading them inside of her. He prepped her for a few minutes before pulling his fingers out and lining up the head of his erection with her entrance. He then slammed himself inside of her.

The cry of pain and pleasure made him groan in delight.

Sans tried to give her time to adjust to his size and length, but he was impatient now that he had her tight heat around him, leaning over her as he began to roughly slam in and out of her, holding her hips as leverage. “F-fuck, you’re so tight,” he groaned. “Tell me how much you love my cock inside of you. Tell me how much you love it!”

“F-fuck! I love it! I love it so much!” moaned Steph, arched her back, her body wracking with the force of each thrust. “B-breed me! Knot me, please! I want to feel your hot cum deep in my womb! P-please, please, _please_!!”

Growling with pleasure, Sans bit her shoulder roughly, blood pooling around his sharp teeth. He began to fuck her harder and harder, pressing her upper back as far down as he down with her chains. “I’ll cum in you so much that you’ll be having my pups, you dirty little whore,” he growled against her shoulder, digging the tips of his phalanges into her sides. He reached down and began to rub her clit, wanting to hear her every needy noise, her every moan and whimper. He couldn’t get enough. If it wasn’t for that promise he had made her, he would keep her around for a good while, if only to have someone to fuck.

The closer he got to climaxing, the more frantic Sans’s thrusts began to become. He was gradually becoming sloppy with his thrusting. The only thing that was keeping him from slipping out was her needy clenching heat, pulling him in at the slightest hint of him pulling out. For that, he was thankful. He didn’t want to try and both and fiddle with slamming back inside of her if he had fallen out of her. He began to feel the base of his shaft swell, and after a minute, it was lodged inside of Steph, and there was no escaping it once it was in there. He still tried to thrust, though, until he was finally able to climax, stream after stream of hot seed pouring inside of her womb. When he climaxed, she did too with a happy moan.

“Mm…” sighed Sans, sprawling out along her back now that he was releasing his seed inside of her. “You’re such a good girl… My good girl…” He kissed her shoulder before lazily nuzzling against her. “If you have my pups for real, though, you’ll be stuck down here. Got it?”

Steph laughed softly, tiredly. “You underestimate me… I can raise a litter by myself… I’ve always wanted a lot of kids, anyways.” She hummed, still feeling him fill her up to the brim and more. “God, that was amazing…” When his knot deflated and he slipped out of her, she had the guilty thought of not wanting him to leave her just yet. When he unchained her, though, she was happy it was over. The metal had begun to chafe her wrists, and it was not really as great as she had hoped. Mainly because the areas where she had rubbed her wrists raw were exposed to the open air, which risked infection. Ah, well…

Sans pulled her down onto the mattress, dismissing his magic made erection. He then sighed softly, holding her close. “I’ll see to it that you get home… but only after you heal.” When he heard her whimper, he frowned and scoffed. “Look, it’s just so that you aren’t weak when you go up against the other monsters. You don’t want to risk dying, do you?”

Steph thought about it for a moment before sighing softly. “Thank you…” she whispered. He hummed, burying his face in the crook of her neck. “Don’t be surprised if I’m gone when you wake up… I’ll be back, so you don’t have to worry for too long, okay?”

The woman smiled. “Okay…” she whispered softly. The two cuddled for a bit before dozing off together, happy and relaxed.


End file.
